Recomeço
by Marck Evans
Summary: Depois de Azkaban Sirius e Remus tentam retomar sua história, achando que dessa vez é para sempre. SLASH


Essa fic se encaixa em um projeto meu de ficlets Sirem, que vão do sexto ano deles, até sabe lá Merlin quando.

As três primerias ficletes, que cobrem a época que vai de 1976 até a prisão de Sirius, já estão publicadas e foram escritas para homenagear o 1o aniversário do PSF. Essa foi escrita para a Missão Sirem do FanficBr e pode ser lida tranquilamente sem as outras.

Os personagens não são meus, mas da JKR.

Um agradecimento especial a Ivi, uma beta maravilhosa.

_Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/_

**Recomeço**

O ruído de vidro quebrando veio novamente da cozinha.

Remus sabia muito bem o que era aquilo e, como sempre, correu em direção ao barulho.

Agora, era som de metal sendo arremessado contra as paredes. Provavelmente, todas as panelas estariam esparramadas pelo chão.

Com a mão na maçaneta, Remus ouviu as primeiras cadeiras sendo quebradas. O lobisomem entrou preparado para se defender de qualquer coisa que, acidentalmente, voasse em sua direção. Ele sabia o que encontraria na cozinha da mansão da mui nobre e antiga família Black: seu último representante, mais destrutivo que um poltergeist, demolindo mais uma vez a casa para descontar suas frustrações.

-Sirius!

O animago virou-se para a entrada. Nos olhos, o brilho meio insano que eles às vezes tinham. Azkaban deixara mais marcas que a maioria das pessoas supunha.

-Eu não agüento mais, Remus. Se eu ficar, um pouco mais que seja, preso aqui dentro, vou enlouquecer. Eu vou endireitar aquele nariz de gancho do Snivellus na porrada.

-Você sempre foi louco, Sirius. Só anda um pouco mais descontrolado. – Demonstrar pena agora só acabaria de vez com o sempre instável equilíbrio do animago. – E o nome dele é Severus ou Snape, se preferir. Chamá-lo de Snivellus é muito infantil.

-Agora, além de inútil para a Ordem, eu sou infantil também, Remus?

-Não foi isso que eu disse. – Remus olhou a bagunça do cômodo. – Reparus.

Sob o comando do lobisomem, a cozinha foi restaurada mais uma vez. Com o canto do olho, Remus percebeu que Sirius ainda estava de mau humor. Parecia pronto para começar a quebrar tudo de novo.

-Eu vou fazer um chá, Sirius. Sente-se.

Sirius sentou-se à mesa, com a cara fechada e Remus não pode deixar de pensar que ele realmente agia como uma criança emburrada. Só quem conhecia Sirius tão bem quanto ele, podia imaginar como era difícil para o animago ficar preso ali, sem se envolver nas ações da Ordem mais ativamente.

Sirius não era um planejador, um homem dos bastidores. Ele era o que partia para ação, o que se entregava de corpo e alma. O homem dos grandes feitos.

Era terrível para ele ficar inativo enquanto outros se arriscavam. Sirius não nasceu para a retaguarda, ele amava o perigo, o combate. Ficar quieto estava enlouquecendo-o

-O que Severus fez dessa vez?

-Nasceu. Aquela cruza oleosa de trasgo com morcego, nasceu. Só isso já basta para estar errado. – Remus sentiu os olhos de Sirius em suas costas – Desde quando você é tão amigo daquele imbecil para ficar o chamando pelo nome?

-Sirius, nós temos de tentar conviver...

-Conviver o cacete, Remus. Aquilo não presta. Nunca prestou.

-Seu chá, Sirius.

_Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/_

Sirius odiava esses descontroles, cada vez mais freqüentes. Ele era o primeiro a admitir que nunca tinha sido um exemplo de comedimento, mas ficar ali, naquela droga de casa, onde ele jurara nunca mais pôr os pés, era como viver no inferno ouvindo os gritos da mãe do demônio a todo o momento.

E ainda havia Remus. Droga. Era como reviver o seu sexto ano de escola. Ele estava novamente atraído pelo amigo. Se é que algum dia tinha deixado de estar. Daquela vez, ele conseguira se declarar e descobrira, encantado, que Remus também o queria. Foram cinco anos juntos. Cinco anos que ele jogara fora quando tinha acreditado na conversa mole do Peter e desconfiado de Remus.

Agora, ele não se sentia digno nem mesmo de tentar. Remus certamente o esquecera. Tinha de ter esquecido. Ele não merecia outra coisa.

Ainda assim, mesmo não merecendo Remus de volta, era irritante ver como as pessoas pareciam sempre estar tentando tocá-lo, envolvê-lo de alguma forma, afastando Remus dele.

Fora assim na escola e era assim agora.

Até sua prima. E, droga, ele realmente gostava da Tonks, mas precisava ficar tão grudada em seu amigo? Ela não tinha os próprios amigos para grudar?

Para piorar tinha o maldito Snivellus. Remus sentia-se em débito com o cretino por ele não ter falado nada sobre a licantropia dele há vinte anos e pelas poções que ele preparava agora. E era um tal se Severus isso, Severus aquilo.

Severus o cacete! O babaca tinha se calado por vinte anos para depois arrebentar com a única chance de emprego decente que Remus teve na vida. E só fazia as poções porque Dumbledore pedira. Ele era e sempre seria um idiota nojento.

Sirius respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar enquanto tomava o chá que tinha sido colocado a sua frente.

Não dava para deixar de encarar o amigo. Não era o chá que o acalmava, mas Remus sentado ali, ao seu alcance. Cabelos grisalhos ficavam bem em Moony. Davam um ar de serenidade que tinha um efeito relaxante em Sirius.

Se ele estendesse a mão, poderia tocá-lo, poderia puxá-lo para perto e, enfim... Droga. Ele não faria isso.

Sem falar nada, Sirius saiu da cozinha e foi até a sala. Queria ter a coragem dos seus dezesseis anos e arrastar Remus para o quarto e beijá-lo, seduzi-lo e nunca mais largá-lo.

Apoiado na janela suja, ele mal percebeu que tinha sido seguido. Só caiu em si quando sentiu a mão de Remus em seu ombro.

-Padfoot, está tudo bem?

Claro que não estava nada bem. Sirius sentiu vontade de socar o vidro à sua frente.

Como se pudesse ler sua mente, Remus desceu a mão pelo seu braço até entrelaçar os dedos nos seus.

-Sirius – A cabeça de Remus apoiada em seu ombro era quase como antigamente -, mesmo que as coisas não sejam como antes, mesmo que seus sentimentos por mim tenham mudado, eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado. Mesmo que não possamos mais ser um casal, eu ainda sou seu amigo.

'O que Remus estava tentando dizer? Que não o amava mais? Que não o queria para mais nada além de amizade?'

Ele realmente conseguira. Ferrara de vez sua vida.

-Me perdoa, Moony.

-Perdoar? Perdoar o quê?

-Por não ter conseguido manter seu amor.

_Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/ Sirem/_

'Do que diabos Sirius estava falando?' O coração de Remus acelerou.

-Sirius, o que você sente por mim?

Era como se, novamente, estivessem no sexto ano, sozinhos no dormitório da Grifinória, e Sirius o tivesse beijado e ele não conseguisse acreditar na própria sorte. Era praticamente a mesma pergunta que fizera a Sirius naquele dia.

Sirius apoiou a cabeça na de Remus, que, pelo reflexo na janela, pode ver o animago fechar os olhos com uma expressão cansada.

Naquele dia, vinte anos atrás, Sirius hesitara e respondera entre gaguejante e excitado. Hoje, ele parecia tão triste. Tão cansado. Parecia nem ser capaz de responder.

Remus já estava pensando que, talvez, tivesse entendido tudo errado, que a esperança em não ser o único ainda apaixonado fosse tolice, quando ouviu a voz meio rouca de Sirius:

-Você ainda não sabe o que sinto por você, Moony? Eu te amo. E tudo que eu queria era não ter feito tanta besteira e ter perdido o seu amor.

-Sirius!

'Mil vezes tolo e impulsivo Sirius!'

Remus fez o animago se virar para ele. A tristeza nos olhos de Sirius magoando sua alma por ser o reflexo exato da sua própria.

-Tolos. Nós somos dois tolos, Padfoot. Dois tolos apaixonados.

Lentamente, o animago pareceu compreender o que Remus dizia.

O sorriso de Sirius, agora, era o mesmo de quando se declararam da primeira vez. A forma apaixonada com que ele puxou Remus para mais perto e o beijou, também lembrava o jovem exaltado.

Dúvidas, mágoas e quatorze anos de separação foram sepultadas com aquele beijo.

E Remus riu alto; como o garoto de dezesseis anos que ele fora um dia; quando Sirius aparatou com ele direto para o quarto.

-Moony, nós temos muito atraso para tirar.

-Sim, meu amor.

Amor. Seu amor. De volta aos seus braços. Não importava mais a guerra. Dessa vez, Remus não ia permitir que nada nem ninguém o separasse do seu Cachorro Louco. Nada mais ia roubar Sirius dele.


End file.
